


Behind His Desk

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September first reminds Pansy of how far she has come to be Potter's secretary and how lonely she is at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind His Desk

If she is honest with herself Pansy Parkinson knows she should really be a criminal with a record, not Harry Potter's secretary. She put in for a secretaries job after starting at the bottom and knew she could end up anywhere. Never in a million years did she think Harry Potter would stumble across her application and request her for himself now that he is in charge of the Department. Granger, or Weasley as it is now, has moved on and Harry is getting older and needs to do more paperwork and less chasing people. Harry says it is because he has never known someone so ruthless without them being evil. At first Pansy is not sure what to make of that but after a few years she can see it now. She was willing to hand him over to Voldemort to save her skin and yet she has also been willing to start at the bottom of the food chain and pull herself through the ranks. Secretaries may be seen as nothing in the Muggle World but they are the holder of too many secrets in the Wizarding world to be taken lightly. 

Today is a quiet morning as Harry is not in. His youngest son goes to Hogwarts today so all Pansy has to do is keep on top of his memos and send people away if they are looking for him. As with when James went to Hogwarts, Albus going away is difficult for Pansy. It reminds her of what she does not have. While Harry returns home to a wife, children, a dog and an owl Pansy goes home to darkness. Sure, she has friends and plenty of respect but too many see her as a turncoat for working for Harry and the rest see her as a traitor for trying to hand him over in the first place. Her life is very satisfying but days like this remind her that it is lonely.


End file.
